Earth-7642
: Shows part of the first crossover, showing Superman's fist and Spidey on panel. Uatu the Watcher, when showing various Marvel timelines, questions whether Spider-Man's fight with the costume-clad alien took place within this continuity or another. Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans The X-Men and Teen Titans team up to defeat Dark Phoenix (Darkseid creates a copy of Dark Phoenix using residual Phoenix energy where the original Phoenix used her powers), Deathstroke, and Darkseid (shared continuity). There were plans for a second crossover, involving The Cult Of Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Batman/Spider-Man In the first crossover, the Joker and Carnage are subject to a new treatment that uses a chip to remove violent impulses, but Carnage's symbiote cures him and he removes the Joker's (although the two don't get along due to the Joker favouring theatrical murder while Carnage prefers simple mass murder). In the second, the two face Ra's Al Ghul and the Kingpin, but Kingpin betrays Ra's and contacts the two heroes to save New York. Batman/Punisher The two take on Jigsaw and the Joker. (Note this wasn't the Bruce Wayne Batman but the fill-in Jean-Paul Valley Batman from the Knightfall saga). Punisher/Batman In this second team-up, the Punisher teams with the real Bruce Wayne Batman. Once again the Joker and Jigsaw are the enemies. Daredevil/Batman Batman and Daredevil join forces against Two-Face and Mr. Hyde. Batman/Daredevil The two battle the Kingpin and Scarecrow. Batman vs The Incredible Hulk Batman encounters Hulk under Joker's control and stops his rampage using a gas bomb. The Shaper of Worlds grants Joker omnipotent powers in exchange for saving his life, but the Hulk and Batman are able to drive the Joker to use his powers so much that his mind nearly collapses. New Avengers/Transformers Megatron's first course of action is to establish a base in the Eastern European country of Latveria and attack the neighboring country of Symkaria knowing the Symkarians would blame the Latverians and likely start a war over the matter. He also stole the Psycho-Prism from Doctor Doom which has the effect of increasing hostile tendencies of nearby humans, which would further escalate tensions. Both the Avengers and Autobots investigate the disturbance. | Residents = * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Adam * Alan Keever * Albert Einstein * Alissa Hite * Alpha Flight ** Guardian (Mac Hudson) * Angela Roth * Anna * Anna May-Watson * Aphrodite Ourania * Archie Andrews * Armored Titan (Reiner Braun) * Athena Partheno * Autobots ** Bumblebee ** Jazz ** Optimus Prime ** Prowl ** Ratchet ** Wheeljack * Avengers ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Thor (Thor Odinson) * Azar * Baal (Gabriel) * Bam-Bam * Batman Family ** Alfred Pennyworth ** Batman (Jean-Paul Valley) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Robin (Tim Drake) * Ben Parker * Bernice Beazley * Betty Cooper * Betty Ross Banner * Bing Crosby * Bingo Wilkin * Black Racer (Willie Walker) * Blob-Thing * Bo Derek * Bob Dole * Bob Hope * Bolivar Trask * Brunt (Josef Skala) * C.I.A. ** Weapon X *** Team X **** David North (Christoph Nord) **** John Wraith **** Victor Creed * Candy Southern * Captain Francis Hanna * Carlos Ramirez * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Carnage Symbiote * Cass Rimer * Cassandra Briar * Catherine Ishikawa * Catholic Church ** Magdalena (Patience) ** Reverend Morris ** Sister Maggie Murdock ** St. Teresa * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Chagga * Chaz Molleti * Circus of Crime ** Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) ** Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) ** Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ** The Clown (Eliot Franklin) * Christina Avery * Coach Kleats * Colonel John Jameson * Colossus Titan (Bertolt Hoover) * Cyberforce ** Ballistic (Cassandra Taylor) ** Cyblade (Dominique Thibaut) ** Heatwave (Dylan Cruise) ** Impact (Boomer O'Shea) ** Ripclaw (Robert Berresford) ** Velocity (Carin Taylor) * Daily Bugle ** Ben Urich ** Betty Brant ** Glory Grant ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Ned Leeds ** Robbie Robertson * Daily Planet ** Jimmy Olsen ** Lana Lang ** Lois Lane ** Morgan Edge ** Perry White ** Sheila McCorkle ** Steve Lombard * Dan Rather * Danny Estacado * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Derek Jeter * Darkseid (Uxas) * David Hasselhoff * David Letterman * David Mamet * Death * Deathstroke the Terminator (Slade Wilson) * Debra Whitman * Decepticons ** Astrotrain ** Blitzwing ** Megatron ** Ramjet ** Runabout ** Runamuck ** Skywarp ** Thundercracker * Department PSI ** Antonio Giovanni ** Backlash (Col. Marc Slayton) ** Gilbert Branum ** Simon Corbett ** Taboo (Amanda Reed) * D.O.A. (George Baker) * DeSaad * Diane Lasalle * Dilton Doiley * Dino Manelli * Doc Samson (Leonard Samson) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octopus) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) * Dolph Lundgren * Doris Urich * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Dr. Doom (Victor von Doom) * Dr. Jeremiah Arkham * Dr. Stephen Timmons * Dracula * Edward Teller * Elaine Grey * Elektra Natchios * Ellis * Elmer Flutesnoot * Elvis Costello (Declan MacManus) * Emplate (Marius St. Croix) * Empress Lilandra * Ethel Muggs * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Richards) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Female Titan (Annie Leonhart) * Fisk Industries ** Arnie Howes ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Flash Thompson * Flip Mason * Forsythe Pendleton Jones II * Franchetti Mafia ** Butcher Joyce ** Frankie Franchetti ** The Darkness (Jackie Estacado) * Francis Reed * Frank Castle, Jr. * Frankenstein's Monster * Freaks ** Albino ** Baby ** Doll ** Nymph ** Phobia ** Trance * Fred Andrews * Galactus (Galan) * GCPD ** Commissioner Jim Gordon ** Detective Harvey Bullock ** Detective Renee Montoya * Gen¹³ ** Burnout (Bobby Lane) ** Catlin Fairchild ** Freefall (Roxy Spaulding) ** Grunge (Eddie Chang) ** John Lynch ** Sarah Rainmaker * Generation X ** Artie Maddicks ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Chamber (Jono Starsmore) ** Emma Frost ** Husk (Paige Guthrie) ** Leech ** M (Claudette and Nicole St. Croix) ** Skin (Angelo Espinosa) ** Synch (Everett Thomas) * George J. Mitchell * George Orwell * Geraldo Rivera * Geraldine Grundy * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Gladys Jones * Glider (Heather Hite) * God (Yahweh) * Godzilla * Gracie Allen * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Harvey Maxwell * Hecate * Hedy Wolfe * Helen Hunt * Hellfire Club ** Cameron Blair ** Kneel ** Sebastian Shaw ** Sir Harry Tanner * Henny Youngman * Heralds of Galactus ** Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Herschell Gordon Lewis * High Priestess * Highfather (Izaya) * Hightower * Hiram Lodge * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hot Dog * I.O. ** Black Razors *** Colby (Frank) ** Gabriel Newman ** Madamoiselle Mirielle Duplessis ** Miles Craven ** Team 7 *** Jackson Dane * Imperial Guard ** Gladiator (Kallark) * J. Robert Oppenheimer * Jack the Ripper * Jackal (Miles Warren) * James Dean * Jamie Moore * Jeeves * Jesus Christ * Jigsaw (Billy Russo) * Jimmy Navarone * Job * Jodi Slayton * Joe Chill (Joseph Chilton) * Joel McGinnis * John Grey * Jonathan Kent * Jor-El * Josie McCoy * Jughead Jones * Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) * Karen Page * Katy Keene * Killer Moth (Drury Walker) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Leader (Samuel Sterns) * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul ** Ubu * Lee Harvey Oswald * Leni Zauber * Leroy Lodge * LexCorp Incorporated ** Hulk Robot ** Lex Luthor ** Sydney Happersen * Lightray (Solis) * Lisa Castle * Lord Defile * Lord Helspont * Lord of All That is Not * Louis XVI * Louise Kasady * Lucifer * Luke Tango * Maggie Farrell's Father * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Mahatma Gandhi * Makoto ** Hyaku ** Masao ** Pete DeNyse ** Tachi ** Teru * Maria Castle * Martha Kent * Martha Wayne * Marty Tollin * Mary of Nazareth * Mary Andrews * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Mary Parker * May Parker * May Reilly-Parker * Mayor Armand Krol * Mayor Jerimiah Glibb * Melisande * Melody Valentine * Metal Master (Molyb) * Metron * Michael Cray * Michael Cray impersonator * Micro Chip (David Lieberman) * Mighty Avengers ** Ares ** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Wonder Man (Simon Williams) ** The Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Mikayla Robinson * Millie Collins * Moose Mason * Moses * Mr. Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Mr. Svenson * Mr. Sitoshi * Ms. Li * Mysterio (Quentin Back) * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Nazi Germany ** Adolf Hitler ** Spaniard (Roberto Estacado) ** Colonel Eikert Oberst * Nelson, Murdock and Sharpe ** Foggy Nelson ** Razor Sharpe * New Avengers ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** Luke Cage * New York Jets ** Brent Smith * Nikolas Kamarov * Noah * Norman Mailer * Nu'Chaka * Nuke (Frank Simpson) * NYPD ** Detective Patrick Gleason ** Detective Sara Pezzini ** Sergeant Joseph Labianca * Officer Kip Burland * Oliver Stone * Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) * Oni-Makoto * Order of St. Dumas ** St. Dumas * Odessa Mafia ** Simyon Lebedev * Orion * Orson Welles * Orville Baker * Painkiller Jane (Jane Vasko) * Parasite (Maxwell Jensen) * Patsy Walker * Paul Hite * Paul Shaffer * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Phil Chang * Phoenix Force * Pop Tate * Pope John Paul II (Karol Wojtyla) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * President Bill Clinton * President John F. Kennedy * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Qeelocke * Quasimodo * Queen Ebron * Quentin Tarantino * Radioactive Spider * Ralson's Foods ** Tony Short * Ravok the Ravager * Red Fever (Mel Jay) * Reggie Mantle * Rhino (Alexei Sytsevich) * Richard Parker * Rick Jones * Robert Louis Stevenson * Roger Mudd * Ronnie Lodge * Roscoe Kasady * Rush Limbaugh * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Agent Tom Maslow ** Colonel Nick Fury ** Director Maria Hill * S.T.A.R. Labs ** Dr. Jenet Klyburn * Sabrina Spellman * Saint Peter (Simon) * Sal Maroni * Sam Biren * Sam Hill * Sargent Scott Pansky * Savage Land Mutates ** Amphibius ** Barbarus ** Brainchild ** Equilibrius ** Gaza ** Lorelei (Lani Ubanu) ** Lupo ** Sauron (Karl Lykos) * Santa Claus * Satan * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Seward Trainer * Shalla-Bal * Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) * Shaper of Worlds * Shi (Ana Ishikawa) * Shield (Joe Higgins) * Shiro Ishikawa * Sid * Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) * Sir Lancelot * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) * Steven Seagal * Steven Spielberg * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superman (Clark Kent) * Supreme (Ethan Crane) * Taboo Symbiote * Teen Titans ** Changeling (Gar Logan) ** Cyborg (Victor Stone) ** Kid Flash (Wally West) ** Raven ** Starfire (Princess Koriand'r) ** Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Terry Long * The Angelus Entity * The Burglar * The Cabal ** Pike * The Joker * The Darkness Entity * The Librarian (Sung Li) * The Ridddler (Edward Nashton) * Thomas Wayne * Thor * Thunderbolts ** Bullseye (Lester) ** Director Norman Osborn ** Moonstone (Karla Sofen) ** Penance (Robbie Baldwin) ** Radioactive Man (Chen Lu) ** Songbird (Melissa Gold) ** Swordsman (Andreas von Strucker) ** Venom (Mac Gargan) * Tony Bressi * Trigon * Trish Tilby * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Tyrax * United States Air Force ** General Thunderbolt Ross * United States Army ** General Sam Lane ** Ike Eisenhower ** Junior Juniper * Valeria * Valerie * Vanessa Fisk * Vice President Al Gore * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Venom Symbiote * Veronica Crime Family ** Mickey Fondozzi ** Nigel Veronica ** Skinner ** Vinnie Veronica * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * WildC.A.T.s ** Grifter (Cole Cash) ** Lord Emp (Jacob Marlowe) ** Maul (Jeremy Stone) ** Savant (Kenesha) ** Spartan (Hadrian) ** Void (Adrianna Treshkova) ** Voodoo (Pris Kitaen) ** Warblade (Reno Bryce) ** Zealot (Lady Zhanna) * Waldo Weatherbee * Walter Cronkite * Watcher (Ecce) * Wendy Miro * WFET ** Amy Springer * William Shakespeare * Witchblade (Dani Baptiste) * Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * Wong * Wotan * X'Hal * X-Men ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Changeling ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Jean Grey ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Kaylie ** Kitty Pryde ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Sage ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Wolverine (Logan) * Yoshitora Ishikawa * Youngblood ** Badrock (Thomas McCall) ** Bartholomew J. Troll ** Combat (Kh'ambt) ** Diehard ** Knightsabre (Mikey Graves) ** Masada (Deborah Konigsberg) ** Psilence (Monica Caine) ** Shaft (Jeff Terrell) ** Vogue (Nikola Voganova) * Zabu Other Residents | Notes = | Trivia = * This world was formally listed as Crossover-Earth in the ICG Crisis on Infinite Earths Official Index and The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index both of which became sources for the second volume of the Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition making them completely canonical to DC's Pre-Crisis multiverse. | Links = }} Marvel Transformers Crossovers